


What Really Happened

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What actually happened after Descendants?





	What Really Happened

Three years have passed came down and a lot have changed. 

Mal and Ben decided not to get married and stayed friends. 

Evie and Doug decided to stay as friends as well. They moved on into their studies. 

Harry and Audrey briefly dated but they also chose friendship. 

Uma dated Chad Charming for eight months. He was a better and more mature person but decided to stay friends. After all, they acted like siblings the last weeks. 

Jay and Lonnie broke up at the same time with Jane and Carlos. 

Now, things are different. 

The gang is still like a big family. 

Mal married Audrey. Maleficent fainted at the news of them dating but Hades helped her accept it. The ex villains had gotten back together. 

Ben and Harry realised they were both into each other and married in a royal wedding that everyone still talks about.

Evie married Uma. The sea witch liked the blue haired princess months before she talked to her. 

Gil married Doug. They completed each other beautifully and were one of the cuttest couple. 

Jay and Carlos finally confessed to each other their feelings and got married on a double wedding with Jane and Lonnie. 

Chad was the only one who married an outsider of the gang. He married Johnny, Pocahontas' son. The duo brought all their friends as one gang. 

This was their story. And they had happily ever after.


End file.
